Times Square can't shine as bright as you
by fuckyeahfinchel
Summary: They have a new task in glee club. Can this task help them with their feelings? Read it, i'm not good with summaries!   Finchel love! Puckelberry and Faberry friendship!
1. Spanish task

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I'm Spanish, so, sorry for the mistakes.**

**I've written this with a friend! :)**

**In this fanfic, Quinn and Finn have never been together, so the baby drama never happend.**

**Quinn and Rachel are best friends, and Puck and Rachel too.**

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenece, pertenece a los fantasticos creadores de la serie**

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

Chapter 1: Spanish task

- Hi guys! I have new work for all of you. You know that I am teacher of Spanish, so I want to you to do a song in Spanish. Well, I explain you, you have to sing a song to the person of your right. The song have to explain your feelings about the other person. So, Rachel you'll sing to Finn, Finn to Puck, Puck to Mike, Mike to Sam, Sam to Quinn, Quinn to Mercedes, Mercedes to Santana, Santana to Brittany, Brittany to Artie, Artie to Kurt and finally Kurt to Rachel.

- But we don't speak Spanish Ms. Shue - Finn said so worried.

- Don't worry about that, you can use internet. And I'm not going to evaluate the pronunciation.

The most of the Glee didn't seem so excited, but they accepted the work. The rest of the rehersal they sang the song of B.o.B feat Hayley Williams, Airplanes.

When Glee Club finished, Rachel was thinkinig about the song when someone touched her shoulder. She turned around and saw her best friend Quinn, looking her with a smile in her face.

- Are you happy for singing to Finn, aren't you? - she said laughing, knowing that since Finn joined Glee Club Rachel fall in love with him.

- What are you talking about? - she said surprised while they were walking towards their lockers. - Why do I have to be happy? You know that I'm very professional when I sing, and I don't like put personal issues in my work.

- Come on Rach! In this task you have to put feelings, and you for Finn feel so much.

- Whatever. I have to go to my house and then go to Noah's to help him with Maths. See you later.

Rachel was all the way to Noah's thinking about her conversation with Quinn. _Really can I say that I love him with a song? If I'm not ready to do it? If he say no, and humiliated me in front of the whole Glee? _Well, she will think about this later. Now she had to help Noah.

She arrived to Puck's place, and he was in the door waiting. Maybe this was the moment to seek advice from his best friend.

When she got out of her car Noah went to help her with the stuff.

- Hey Berry. What's up?

- Hi Noah! How is your mother? Is she better with her hemorrhoids? She should go to visit the doctor if she doesn't go yet, it's a big problem. If she did exercise and a health diet like I do, she doesn't have these problems.

- Shut up Rachel! You seem my grandma, plus you wear the same clothes. - He said laughing.

- You're an asshole! But even though I love you. - She said while she kissed his cheek. Then they went upstairs, but Puck thought that she was so rare.

- Rach, are you OK? You don't seem good... you haven't spoken since we were in the car and you haven't criticized the mess that's my room.

- The truth is that...

In the next chapter: Rachel choose her song for Glee Club.


	2. Una foto en blanco y negro

Chapter 2: Una foto en blanco y negro

- Rach, are you OK? You don't seem good... you haven't spoken since we were in the car and you haven't criticized the mess that's my room.

- The truth is that I have a problem, but I haven't wanted to say you before 'cause I was afraid. I'm in love - she said ahsamed.

- Berry I understand that you love me, anyone can't resist to the charms of Puckzilla. You're my best friend and yes, you're sexy and hot, but I can't be with you.

- What? I'm not in love with you stupid! - she said hitting her friend in his arm while she couldn't stop laughing. - He's taller, more innocent, with an awesome voice, he's a good person... - In that moment Puck stop her.

- Shut up, shut up... you're gonna make me vomit! I don't understand why people can fall in love. If you wanna an advice you should go by your own, you'll have less headaches and you can sleep with everything that wiggles! - he said moving his hips suggestively.

- Noah! Remember, I'm virgin. I'm not a whore like Santana!

- Well, I can do something about it. - Puck said raising his eyebrows, and Rachel looked him thinking that he was crazy. - Is it Finn, it isn't? I've seen how you look at him.

- Yeah, is Finn. - the brunette said looking down, in a sad way. - Should I say him?

- If you really love him, do it. If you don't do it, you're gonna regret it. And if he really is your friend, he'll understand your feelings. - he said hugging his friend. Then Rachel retired of Puck and looked at him with a look of disbelief.

- Noah, where have you learned this things about women?

- Emm... well, this summer I've looked after my little sister and my cousin, and they didn't stop reading gossip magazines. - he said shyly. Rachel started laughing when she heard that.

- Then how can I say him that I love him, Lady Puck? - she said with a little smile in her face.

- Don't be an asshole Rach! And...How can you say him?... - They were few minutes in silence while they were thinking, when, suddenly, Puck said - I know! Why don't you use the song for the task of Glee club?

- Quinn said the same this morning, but i don't know it can work...

- Do it or do it! Do all that your heart say to you and don't listen to your mind.

- Noah really these magazines have influence you. Have I start to worry?

- Screw you, my friend! - He said while he started to tickle her.

_What song can I choose to sing to Finn? Also in Spanish... and if doesn't he understand the meaning? or worse, and if miraculously can he understand and he start making a fool out of me?_

Rachel was all the evening searching in iTunes the perfect song. When she was going to give up, suddenly she found it. First of all she searched the traduccion and after she listened it.

Today was the day that Rachel Berry will do her solo in front of Finn. She was rehearsing two all days.

She was so nervous, she entered to Glee club and waited to her turn.

- Rachel, you go first. Say to us who you are gonna sing, what's the song, who is the group of the song and what you want transmit with it. - Ms. Schue said.

- Okay... - She said a little bit nervous. There was the first time that she was nervous for sing to someone, but Finn wasn't anyone, he was her Finn.

- Good luck! - Quinn said touching her shoulder.

- Thanks - She said whispering.

While she stood up to go to the middle of the class, she saw how Finn smiled to her encouragingly, because he didn't know nothing about her feelings.

- Well, I'm gonna sing to Finn. The song that I've chosen is _Una foto en blanco y negro _by El canto del loco. And I wanna transmit to Finn...


	3. Secrets and revelations

Chapter 3: Secrets and revelations

- Well, I'm gonna sing to Finn. The song that I've chosen is _Una foto en blanco y negro _by El canto del loco. And I wanna transmit to Finn the importance of our friendship, and express justly my feelings.

- All right, you can start when you want to. - the teacher said.

Then the music start to sound. Rachel took a deep breath, looked to her friends Quinn and Puck, and started to sing.

_Solamente oir tu voz_

_Ver tu foto en blanco y negro_

_Recorrer esa ciudad_

_Yo ya me muero de amor_

_Ver la vida sin reloj_

_Ver la vida sin reloj_

_Y contarte mis secretos_

_No saber ya si besarte_

_O esperar que salga solo_

In this moment Rachel looked to Finn in his eyes, and he smiled to her.

_Y vivir así, yo quiero vivir así_

_Y ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo_

_Me desperté soñando_

_Que estaba a tu lado_

_Y me quedé pensando_

_Qué tienen esas manos_

_Sé que no es el momento_

_Para que pase algo_

_quiero volverte a ver_

_Quiero volverte a ver_

_Quiero volverte a ver_

When the song finished, the whole Glee Club started to applaud and the only thing Rachel could do was go to her chair.

- Very good Rachel! Good job! Can someone tell me the meaning of the song? - Will said looking to all his students, but anyone could tell him anything, neither Finn. - Okay. Rachel, can you make us a summary of what's the meaning of the song? - This question surprised Rachel, who didn't know what to say. - Rachel?

_Crap! What can I say now?_

That was the first time that Rachel was speechless, and all her classmates looked at her fixedly, waiting for an answer.

- Okay Ms Schue. - Rachel said no very satisfied. - Well... mmm... the meaning of the song is... mm... - in this moment the bell ring, fortunately for Rachel.

- Well, it seems that the bell has rang. We'll continue the next day.

All of the Glee Club started to go out, Quinn congratulated her friend because of her great performance. Rachel was in her locker keeping her books when Finn came by her back and he whispered in her ear.

- I've loved your song. - the tall boy said with a big smile in his face - even though I didn't understand the lyrics - he confessed shyly.

- Well maybe someday you will understand it. - Rachel said closing her locker and she went to her next class before Finn could say something.

Finn was speechless, motionless. He didn't know what he had said to her friend. In this moment Quinn and Sam passed by his side and Finn decided to talk with her, after all she was Rachel's best friend.

- Quinn, Quinn wait! I have to talk with you. - Finn ran towards her. - Hi Sam! Would you mind if talk with Quinn a moment? - he said speaking to the blonde boy who was standing next to Quinn.

- No problem dude. Quinnie, I go to looking for my stuffs to my locker. See you later. - Sam said kissing the cheek of her girlfriend. - Bye Finn!

- Goodbye Sam. Well Quinn, I have to talk with you about...

- About Rachel, right? - the blonde girl said with a friendly look.

- Yeah... the truth is that I don't know what's going on. I've loved the song that Rachel has sang to me in the club and I didn't know the meaning of the lyrics, so I've decided to ask her about it. And it seems that now she's upset with me but I don't know why, and she avoids me.

- I get it... and can I know why you are so afected because of Rachel avoiding you? - Quinn asked with the hope that Finn feels the same towards Rachel.

- I don't know... Are we suppose to be friends, aren't we? Friends should talk if they have any problem. And neither I know what I've done. - Finn said with a sad voice.

- Are you sure that isn't for something more? - Quinn said frowning. - Finn if there is something more you can explain me, we are friends.

- Well, the truth is that there is something more - the boy said playing nervously with the zip of his jacket. - Don't tell anyone please, I trust you. I feel something for Rachel, well, really I like her so much. But I haven't told anyone because I think that she is Puck's girlfriend secretly.

- Hahaha! - Quinn couldn't stop laughing. - Two things. First of all, Puck and Rachel aren't together, they are just good friends. And second, if you want I can help you to declarate to her. What do you think?

- Ah good. But, how I'm gonna declarate if even I know if she likes me? Do you know something? - Finn said frowning.

- I-I don't know nothing about it... Rachel is so reserved about her feelings. - Quinn said nervous.

- Then, what can I do? Should I tell her, or shouldn't I? - Finn asked so confused.

- Yes, you should do it. Maybe she feels like you, and if she doesn't like you, you can always be friends. If you want I can talk with Kurt to help us to think something for express your feelings towards Rach.

- Kurt? Why kurt?

- Because he's your stepbrother, and because he is one of the persons that know better how is Rachel.

- Well, okay. Do it. We'll talk tonight by msn and you'll explain me. - Finn said moving away

- OK! we'll talk around 8 p.m. - Quinn said with a big smile in her face doing plans for Finn and Rachel in her mind.

Finn was thinking in Rachel during his football training. Coach Beiste threw Finn out of the football training because he was busy thinking about Rach, he was absent-minded. Few minutes later she threw Puck out because he was looking at the cheerleaders.

Finn was having a shower when Puck came in.

- Hey Puck! - Finn said while he put his towel around his waist - What are you doing here? Threw she you up too?

- Yeah, hahaha, I was looking at the cheerleaders. Fucking mini-skirts - The two sexy boys started laughing.

- Eh...Puck...Can I ask you something? - Finn said putting his clothes on.

- Sure, dude! What's the problem?

- I don't have any problem! I only have a question!

- Okay, okay, shoot it! - The mohawk boy said doing a sign with his hand.

- Between you and.. Rachel.. is there something? I mean, are you couple? or do you feel something towards her? or vice versa? - Finn said sweatting more than in the training.

- Of course man! Every night sookie-sookie in her bedroom, in her pink sheets! - he said doing a sexy movement with his hips. - She seems so prude, but in the night she becames a fox!

- Are you kiding me? - Finn asked desperatly.

- Calm down guy! It's a lie. You don't see that Berry and me, are we only friends? There's nothing between us. I swear it! - Puck said with a big laughter.

- Really? - The tall boy asked brightened.

- Yeah, heavy! Sometimes you seem idiot!

- Shut up asshole! - Finn said hitting playfully the arm of his friend, but suddenly he become serious, and said - So, if you're not with her... would you mind if someone were with her?

- No! Why could I mind?

- I don't know. But if hypothetically, I liked Rach and I asked her to hang out, hypothetically I say eh! It could be someone else, like Mike or Artie, and miraculously, she accepted, and who say Rachel say Brittany or Mercedes. Would you mind, wouldn't you?

- Finn, where do you learn to say "hypothetically"? - Puck said surprised.

- I've heard it a couple of times say it by Rachel. But I don't know if I use it correctly in a sentence. - The quaterback of the team said shyly. - But don't distract me. Would you mind?

- No! I've told you before. - He paused to think. - Wait! Do you like Berry, don't you?

- Me? No, what are you saying? - Finn said so nervous.

- Don't lie to me, I know you! - Finn looked at his friend with a poker face. - I'm gonna say to you a thing, if you hurt her, you're gonna regret it! - Puckerman said raising his fist like a sign of fight. Then Puck took his stuffs, he said goodbye to Finn and went out.

Next chapter: Conversation between Quinn and Finn

Review please! ;)


	4. Challenge Accepted

Chapter 4: Challenge Accepted

When Finn finished to put his clothes on, he went to his house because the time to talk with Quinn was near. He couldn't stop to think about the conversation with Puck earlier that evening.

He entered to his house, said hello to Carol, Burt and Kurt and went to his bedroom without dinner with the excuse that he had a stomachache.

He went upstairs, turned on his PC and connected the msn. It wasn't the time, so he decided to desconnect the msn, but suddenly a little screen appeared and it said that Rachel Berry had connected. He didn't have nothing to say to her, but he wanted to talk to her anyway.

**[Frankenteen] **Hi Rach! :)

**[msrachelberry] **Hello Finn - she ansewered a few minutes later. To Finn that minutes became hours.

**[Frankenteen] **How are you? - Finn asked as fast as he could.

**[msrachelberry]** Fine... what about you?

**[Frankenteen] **Fine too... well... - Finn answered.

In other house of Lima, Rachel wasn't very excited to talk with Finn, even though she was eager to do it. She was afraid that he asked to her about the lyrics again, so she tried to talk to another thing that kept Finn distracted.

**[msrachelberry]** Ah okay! :) And what song you're gonna sing to Noah?

Finn was surprised because of the question of his friend. She avoided him since Glee, and now she was talking to him like if nothing has happened. But Finn prefered do nothing about it, because at least she was talking to him, and that makes Finn feel good.

**[Frankenteen] **I've thought sing to Puck a song singed by the same group that your song, _Qué caro es el tiempo. _The song explain the friendship since the childhood. It can be good, because Puck and me meet since we was children.

**[msrachelberry] **It can be good, yes. If you want I can help you with the song.

_Oh my god! Rach wants help me to rehearse my song, it can be a great moment to confess her my feelings towards her. Mental note: Explain that to Quinn!_

**[Frankenteen]** Sure! I would love it! When can we meet? - Asked Finn nervously thinking about the possibility to be alone with Rachel.

Finn has been a lot of times alone with her, but every time he is more nervous, because he always want to leave all the things that he's doing and kiss her in her mouth.

**[msrachelberry] **I don't know, if you want we can rehearse tomorrow at the lunch time. Will we meet in the auditorium? What do you think?

**[Frankenteen]** Perfect ;)

**[msrachelberry]** Well Finn, I have to go to record my video to upload it in MySpace. See you tomorrow!

**[Frankenteen] **Bye Rach! See you! :D

- I love you - Finn said to himself. In this moment Quinn connected.

**[alittlelamb]** Finn! I've talked with Kurt!

**[Frankenteen] **Hi Quinn, I've talked with Rachel!

**[alittlelamb]** What? How? When? About what?

**[Frankenteen] **Slowlly Quinn, my brain can't process all that questions at the same time. vv'

**[alittlelamb]** Oh...so, when have you talked with Rach?

**[Frankenteen] **Five minutes ago more or less.

**[alittlelamb]** And how?

**[Frankenteen] **By msn.

**[alittlelamb]** And about what have you talked? If I can know...

**[Frankenteen]** Well I explain you, it has been a little strange. When I went to disconnect my msn because you didn't connected, she has connected. Then I said hello to her, and she asked me about my task to Glee Club and she told me that if I want she could help me to rehearse to make it perfect. And that's all, then she has disconnected.

**[alittlelamb]** When will you meet?

**[Frankenteen]** We'll rehearse tomorrow during the lunch time, in the auditorium.

**[alittlelamb]** Perfect! How you know I've talked with Kurt, and we've thought in do a picnic for you, for tomorrow. So we can use your rehearse. What do you think?

**[Frankenteen] **I don't know...

**[alittlelamb]** Yes, Finn, yes! Trust us! Call Kurt and he'll explain you, because I have to go! Bye :)

**[Frankenteen] **Okay... See you tomorrow! ;)

Finn turned off his computer and went to Kurt's bedroom to can talk about the picnic. Finn crossed the aisle towards the door with the big name "Kurt" in pink hanged up in his door. He tapped the door and he waited that Kurt let him in.

- Kurt I'm Finn. Can I come in?

- Sure, come in. Why I have the pleasure?

- Quinn told me something about a picnic, and that I have to talk with you about it.

- Oh yes! Look, we've thought that tomorrow you could use an excuse to take Rachel to the auditorium and there... - In that moment Finn stopped his stepbrother.

- I don't need an excuse. Rachel and me will meet tomorrow in the auditorium to rehearse.

- Oh great! Allright, the next thing that you have to do is have a good conversation, and when she doesn't expect it, you should tell her about your feelings. All will be very romantic, Quinn and me will preparate all the stuff: candles, cushions and vegan food.

- Puag, vegan food! Well okay, but I don't know if I will be able to tell her about my feelings.

- You will! If Sandy could became a pimp because of Danny Zuko in Grease, you're gonna be able to eat vegan food even though just for one time for Rachel! And don't worry about tell her your feelings, you can sing her a song. - Kurt said laughing.

- Well, I'm not very sure but I'll try. - Finn said going back to his own bedroom. - Good night.

When Finn went out to the door and he left alone Kurt, he took his mobile phone and called her friend Quinn.

- Quinn, I'm Kurt. I've already talked with Finn.

- Okay! And...how has it done?

- Good, I think that in one month, they will be a happy couple. What do you think?

- May be! But I think that in less that a month they will be together.

- No in less that a month no, Finn is so shy and I don't think that he will be able to tell her his feelings.

- He will. Finn have been quiet for so long, like a BITCH!

- Oh my god Quinn please, you're a good girl, don't use this kind of vocabulary.

- Whatever Kurt... Can we come back to the issue?

- Yes! Trust me! In a month they'll be together.

- Shut up Kurt! If Finn doesn't tell her, finally Rachel'll say him! You know that Rachel speak a lot, this time I don't think that it will be diferent.

- Wanna bet something, blondie?

- I don't know Kurt...that's to much. It's not of our business!

- It is! Finn is my stepbrother, and Rachel is your best friend. Plus, they are meant to be together, and you know it.

- Yes, that's true. - Quinn said, thinking that her friend was right. _Finn and Rachel are perfect to each other. She is so smart, and he is so...so Finn. And in the Glee club, they love be part of it and they have so talent. And their voices are perfect to each other. _Quinn was thinking in her friends, when suddenly a voice made her came back to the earth.

- Quinn, are you there?

- Emm...yes Kurt, sorry! I was thinking

- So are you agree? - Kurt insisted with the bet, because he knew that he would win.

- I don't know Kurt...let me think about it and tomorrow while we prepare the picnik, we'll talk.

- Okay! So see you tomorrow. I have to go to put me all my custards, because I want to have my face so clean and fresh.

- Yes, I have to go to the bed too. - Quinn said thinking in the obsession of his friend about facial products, and the rituals that he does very morning and every night to be perfect. In this way he seems like Rachel, because she does the same but with her vocal and phisical exercise, and her diet.

- Chao Quinn! See you tomorrow!

- Bye!

Quinn hanged up her phone and started to thinking about the bet. _It doesn't matter make a bet. Plus it would benefit to Finn and Rachel, it's not like if we bet about something wrong, right?_ Quinn didn't know if do it or not do it, so she decided to stretch in her bed and think about it tomorrow.

Just when she streched in her bed, the phone started to ring. She thought that it would be Sam to speak a few minutes before going to sleep, but when se answered the phone she saw that was her best friend.

- Quinn!

- Hi Rach! Why are you calling me so late? I thought that you at this time were in bed.

- Yes, normally I am. But I had to tell you something, and I've called you before and you were communicating.

- Oh yes! I was talking with... - Quinn stoped a moment and started thinking. She didn't want to tell her that she talked with Kurt because Rachel could ask her about that, and the truth was the Quinn didn't want to think a credible excuse. - ... with Sam.

- Oh okay! Well.. today I've talked with Finn.

- Oh! Explain me!

- Well... I've talked with Finn, and tomorrow we'll eat together.

- That's amazing! And why?

- Because Finn needs some help with the song that he's gonna sing to Noah in Glee... so I'm gonna help him.

- Rachel Berry to the rescue! haha

- Oh shut up Quinn! If I help him he can improve, and that's good for the team when it's time to go to Regionals and win Vocal Adrenaline.

- And you aren't enchanted to help him...

- You know that I don't mind help him!

- And If the person who you're helping is Finn, better, right?

- Well Quinn, we'll talk tomorrow. Now I have to sleep, it's late.

- Yeah, change the subject! Bye Rach!

- Love you!

- Love you too!

When Quinn hanged up her phone she started to think. _The bet isn't a bad idea. Plus, I'm gonna win and that way Rachel and Finn could be together. Yeah, I think that the bet can be interesting._ In that moment Quinn took her phone and sent a text message to his friend Kurt.

In the Hudson's, in the Kurt's room started to sound _Don't cry for me Argentina_, which mean that Kurt had a text message. Kurt took his phone, and saw a text message that makes him laugh.

**[Quinn]** Challenge Accepted


	5. Qué caro es el tiempo

Chapter 5 : Qué caro es el tiempo

Finn only could sleep two hours followed in the whole night. He couldn't stop thinking about the luch that he'll tomorrow. He wasn't sure if he had to confess his feelings to Rachel. He started to spin in his bed, and how he saw that he couldn't sleep, he decided to go downstairs and see the TV. After a few minutes he heard some steps behind him that came of the stairs.

_Shit my mum! If she see me watching the TV in that hours, she's gonna kill me. I should make seem that I'm sleeping. Yeah, it's a perfect plan. Sometimes I'm amazed at how smart I am._

Finn stretched hisself with his back in the couch, and closed his eyes make like he was sleeping.

- Finn, I've just seen you awake, you can't lie to me. Come on, get up. - said Carol, Finn's mother, with her arms crossing her chest behind the sofa.

_Crap!_

- Emm... I'm sorry mum... I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go downstairs and see the TV, but then I heard you and... - the boy said very fast, apologizing. But his mum interrumped him.

- Don't worry, honey. - His mum said touching his face. - Are you okay? Do you have any problem?

- No mum...

- Finn, I know you. I've calved you. Tell me.. what's wrong? Is it about Rachel?

- Wh...Wha...What? How do you know? - Finn said frowning.

- A little bird told me. - Carol said laughing.

- Kurt right?

- Yeah, well... I heard him talking with Quinn and I told him that if he didn't tell me I didn't buy him the Vogue magazine of this week, and knowing how is Kurt, in less that a minute I knew all. - Carol said sitting next to her son.

Finn looked ashamed, he feld burn his cheeks and then he said:

- I like Rachel so much, and Kurt and Quinn say that I should tell her tomorrow in a picninc that they'll make, but I'm not sure if I can express my feelings towards her mum! Because if she doesn't like me we can't continue be friends like we were before, because we want or we don't, all will change, and I don't know if I prefer don't tell her and be her friend, or tell her and risk to lose her.

- Finn, that's so deep. I didn't know that you could talk with all this emotion son. You really like her!

- What I can do mum? I'm lost.

- Do the things that your heart says, Finn. And don't worry about the consequences. - Carol said kissing her son. - And now go to sleep. I don't want that you get sleep in class.

- Thanks mum by your advice, it'll help me. - Finn said ironically while he went upstairs. - Good night.

Finn couldn't sleep until his alarm clock started to ring.

This same night, a few houses more far of Hudson's, Rachel Berry neither couldn't sleep. She didn't stop to think about all things that she lived the last few days, and like Finn, she neither knew what to do.

She didn't know if tell to Finn the meaning of song that she sang in Glee. _Even though he could search the lyrics, righ? He is too much Finn._

Rachel looked at the clock and she saw how late it was, but she couldn't sleep and she neither had something to do. _02.19 a.m._ So, she decided to call her best friend.

She took the phone and she dialed the number of her friend's telephone because she knew it by heart. Few seconds later, she heard a husky voice. _Ui his voice...I should have wake him._

- Yeah? - Puck said in bad mood because someone had called him at this time.

- Noah, I'm Rachel! I'm sorry for wake you but I couldn't sleep and I needed to talk with someone.

- Oh Berry! Screw you! Don't see that it's 2 of the dawn, exactly it's 2.25. Couldn't you wait 'till tomorrow?

- I'm so sorry Noah! It's about Finn, I don't stop thinking about this.

- But...What's going on now? You sang to him the song for Glee club, what happens? Has he understood the meaning of the song? Which doesn't surprise me.

- It isn't...well, he didn't understand nothing. But is another thing.

- What thing?

- Well, we've meet tomorrow to lunch...well, today to lunch, to help him with the song that he'll sing you in the Glee Club.

- Oh yeah? Yeah, help him because I deserve an amazing song! And what will he sing?

- I can't say you Noah.

- Miss Berry always following the rules!

- Shut up asshole!... Yesterday he asked me about the meaning of the lyrics, and I wasn't able to tell him about it.

- And is that the thing that can't let you sleep?

- Yes, because I'm afraid that tomorrow he aske me again.

- Nonsense! Look Berry, I love you, but it's 2.30 in the morning, and unless we'll have phone sex I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow.

- You're so rude! See you later!

Rachel finally could sleep at 5 a.m more or less.

When the next day arrived, Rachel got up so tired. She decided manage herself, she made her up, and she put a short dress and her hair was straight and loose.

She picked her things up, and without eating she went to high school.

When his alarm clock rang, Finn got up of his bed, he put his clothes on and went to the high school with Kurt. He was so nervous, he didn't know if he wanted that the lunch time arrive.

The morning passed slowly, especially for Finn, because the classes seemed endless.

Finally, the bell rang which showed the lunch time.

Finn picked his things up and wento to the auditorium. There were Quinn and Kurt waiting for him to explain the plan.

- Hey guys! - Finn said with his hand.

- Hello Finn! - they said at the same time. - C'mon guys, we can't lost time, Rachel'll arrive in five minutes. - Kurt said taking a basket of the floor.

All of them prepared the picnic in a corner of the stage.

- Remember Finn, you haven't to be nervous and tell her the things that you have to say her when she'll be distracted.

- I don't know if i'll be able to do it, Quinn - Finn said worried.

- Finn, we've talked about it, you'll.

- Well Quinn, we have to go, bye Finn - Kurt said while he was taking Quinn for the shoulder.

- Bye Finn - Quinn said- Good luck. - and she smiled.

- Godd bye guys, i'll tell you.

In that moment Rachel entered in the auditorium, with her short dress and her hair loose over her shoulders. She entered shyly saying hello with her hands:

- Hello Finn! How are you?

- H-Hi Ra-Ra-Rachel! - He managed to say after seeing that beautiful teenager with that blue dress which was above her knees, and with her perfectly coiffed curls. - I'm fine, what about you? - He said while Rachel ascended the stairs towards Finn.

Finn couldn't stop watching Rachel, he couldn't stop watching her amazing legs and that sexy body that se had.

- Finn, are you sure you are okay? - The brunette said when she realized that her friend was in his own world.

- What? Oh sorry! I was thinking about something that my mom said me and I was distracted thinking about it... - the tall boy said apologizing.

- No problem. - Rachel said walking towards her friend. She held his hand and guided him to the piano. - Ready to start? Okay, let's go! Let me see the song that you choose.

- Oh yeah! - Finn said teaching her a paper. - I don't know if I can do it.

- Don't worry about it, I'm sure that you'll do great. - The small girl said giving him a huge smile. - Start!

After the rehearsal, they decided that that's been enough.

- Great job Finn! You would do it better if you practice more, you have to get used to practice every day as I do. - Rachel said with her pitch of a perfect girl.

- Well, the truth is that with all the football practice I don't have much time to practice. - Finn said looking down. - I've prepared a picnic, do you wanna eat something? - He said pointing the picnic to try to change the subject.

- Of course! - Rachel said surprised. - You're so kind Finn.

- I thought that would be great that we eat something. And you help me with the song, so I thought that if I bring the food. - He said making a crooked smile.

_God, I love that smile! Plus, he has prepared a meal. Crap! Why he have to be so sweet?_

Finn gave Rachel a vegan sandwich and she smiled because he knows that she is vegan

- Thanks. - She said bitting her sandwich.

- You're welcome. Do you want soda?

- Yes, please. - Rachel said taking a glass. - Thank you.

Finn gave her a smile.

They were talking for so long about the glee club and the high school. Then they were in silent for a while, and Finn decided to use that moment to tell her about his feelings.

- Rach, I have something to say you, and I can't keep it to myself anymore.

- What's wrong Finn? What happen? Do you have a problem?

- No, I don' have any problem, don't worry. I just want to say that... - In that moment her phone started to ring with _"Happy days are here again - Get happy"_.

- Sorry Finn, it's Kurt. I have to response. - Rachel said.

- What? Don't worry. - Finn said a little upset. _Why is he calling? Well... It have to be important if it's not Kurt could wait..._

- Okay Kurt. See you. - Rachel said turning off her phone. - Kurt said that Sr. Schue've adelanted the time of the Glee because he have to do some stuff.. and we have to go now, in less than a minute! - She stood up, picked up her stuff and before Finn could say something, she took his hand and said. - Come on! - and they went out of the auditorium with feelings without been said outloud.

They arrived to Glee club, and Rachel let Finn's hand goes. They realized that they went all the way with hand in hand, but they didn't said nothing about it.

- All right guys! I'm so sorry for change the hour. - the teacher said apologizing. - Come on, Finn it's your turn. - He said pointing Finn, who stood up and went to the middle of the choir room. - Tell us the song, the band that sing the song, and what do you want to transmit to Puck.

- Ok, Sr. Schue! Well... as all you know Puck and me know each other since our childhood, so that's the reason why I choose this song: _Qué caro es el tiempo_ by El canto del Loco. And I want to transmite his that we'll be friends forever, because you've demonstrated to me how good friend you are dude!

- Perfect Finn. Go on. - Sr. Schue said letting Finn start singing.

_Hoy miro vuestras caras,_

_veo que la vida pasa._

_Recuerdos que en palabras acompañan,_

_nos atrapan._

_Fue como nuestra casa,_

_tantas tardes en esa plaza._

_Pasamos mil historias,_

_siempre juntos y hasta ahora._

_Y qué caro es el tiempo,_

_que me pone contra la pared._

_Y si digo que miento_

_me estaré escondiendo otra vez._

_Perdona si digo que_

_quiero seguir siendo lo de ayer,_

_un niño sin miedo que regala su cariño,_

_y no sabe por qué._

_Recuerdo de esas caras,_

_todo llega, todo pasa._

_Y veo aquellas fotos del verano,_

_de la playa._

_Secretos que uno guarda de esa chica_

_que aun te encanta._

_Canciones que te atrapan,_

_que recuerdan, que acompañan._

_Y qué caro es el tiempo,_

_que me pone contra la pared._

_Y si digo que miento_

_me estaré escondiendo otra vez._

_Perdona si digo que_

_quiero seguir siendo lo de ayer,_

_un niño sin miedo que regala su cariño,_

_y no sabe por qué._

_No sabe por qué._

_Perdona si digo que_

_quiero seguir siendo lo de ayer,_

_un niño sin miedo que regala su cariño,_

_y no sabe por qué._

When he finished all the Glee applaud Finn, specially Rachel who winked to let Finn know how good he has been. Puck stood up and hit five with his best friend, Finn.


	6. Secrets

**Okay guys! I'm sorry, I've had so exams in these two months, but know I don't have more until next month, so I'll update more! **

**I'll write the story in Spanish for if someone prefers it! **

**Thanks for the reviews! But I wanna more reviews, they make me happy :)**

**I don't own Glee!**

Secrets

One hour before Finn wanted to said Rachel his feelings.

Kurt was in tha auditorium's door thinking abou Rachel, Finn and his bet with Quinn. He couldn't lose the bet.

-I love that Finn and Rachel become in a couple, but I don't think Finn and Rachel mind waiting another week- Kurt said while he took his new mobile phone and he started to call someone.

-Thank you so much oncle!- Kurt said after talking about ten minutes with the mobile phone.

When he finished to talk, he wen to the Glee club.

By the way, he found with his friend Mercedes:

- Hey Kurt! How are you? - She said kissing his cheek. She wore a black jacket with a gold and black t-shirt, red trousers and gold trainers. She had a little necklace with her name and she wore two rings.

I love how she dresses, she combines the clothes and the ons so well- Kurt thought.

-Hy Mercedes! Fine, and you?

- I fine too Kurt, but really you seems nervous

Crap. What do I say now? I can't lie her, she's my best friend, she knows when I lie. Okay, maybe if i say her my bet she doesn't get angry and she keeps the secret.

- Well...mmm...really...well...I have a secret, if I explain you, will you keep it?

- Sure Kurt, you're my best friend, you can belive me!

- Okay, so...

Kurt started to tell his secret to Mercedes. While he was explain, Mercedes only could open her moth and didn't say nothing.

When finally Kurt finished to explained his secret, Mercedes said:

- Kurt, you're so selfish, how could you think to bet about Rachel and Finn relationship? And plus, how could you do this to annoy Finn and Rachel's date? I thought you was a better person Kurt!

Shit. She ger angry.

- I know, I know, but you know that I can't lose anything! I admit, I'm selfish, but I'm sorry, I'm this way!

- Okay, Okay Kurt don't worry! Don't shout! I don't like what you do okay? but you're my friend and I'll help you! If you promise me that the next week Finn and Rachel are together, like a couple, I won't say anything about you've called your oncle doctor to advances the visit of Mr. Schue, and this way advancing the Glee Club and interrupt Finn and Rachel.

- OK, thanks Mercedes, you're really a good friend- Kurt said hugging Mercedes.

The two friends went to Glee club where Will was. When they arrived to the class, he said them if they could call their friends because he had to advance the Glee Club.

Kurt's plan was perfect.

Kurt called to Rachel and she said:

- Okay Kurt, now we go! Thanks!

Glee Club started and Finn sang his song to Puck. While Finn was singing he saw all time to Rachel and Rachel to him. Both eyes were shining.


	7. Chapter 7

**Slushies, fights and feelings.**

**Hey! Well I'm here again! This chapter is more large than Secrets. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**I hope you like this chapter! Reviews please! :) Remember! Sorry for the mistakes! I'm Spanish!**

When they went out of Glee club, Finn and Rachel were talking animatedly about unimportant things while they were going to their lockers when suddenly they felt a slushie in their faces.

-Losers, you'll never learn!- Azimió screamed while he was laughing with his friends.

-Hey you Azimio, who you think are you? I'm so tired about your silly things. You know? I think you're the loser because really you've never felt loved by anyone and you do feel the others bad to feel well. - Finn said while he was go to Azimio.

- What did you say, loser? Do you want know my fists?- Azimio said turning.

- C'mon if you have nuts!- Finn scared

They started fight.

- Finn don't! Stop! It's doesn't matter!- Rachel scared, but Finn didn't hear her.

Luckily arrived Mr. Schue and he separated them.

-Hey, hey! What are you doing? Stop the fight!- Sr. Schue scared while he was taking Azimio and Rachel was taking Finn. - Finn go to the nursing and Azimio come with me to talk with Mr. Figgins.

- This won't be so!- Azimio said louldly.

- C'mon Finn, go to the nursing, I go with you- Rachel said slowly to break the tension

- Don't Rach! You're wet, go to chance your clothes.

- I don't care Finn, you are also wet, and I don't want leave alone, your nose is bleeding. - Rachel said while she was dragging him until the nursing.

-Thanks. - Finn said. _Definitely she is the perfect girl._

The nurse stopped the blood that was flowing by Finn's nose. She gave to Rachel an ice pack to put it on Finn's eye, and then she left the room; because according to her, she had a lot fo work to do, but all the students knew that she spent all the days playing with the DS.

- Hurt?- Rachel answered putting the ice in his eyes.

- A little- Finn said shuddering for the ice- When I see Azimio again I'll break his mouth.

- Don't Finn, it's doesn't matter, you know we're better than they!

- I know it Rach, but I'm so tired, they treat us like garbage.

- Me too, but that's why we have each other and all the Glee Club to feel special, to forget the problems that bitter day, to feel within a big family

Rachel always said something to feel Finn better, always.

_Today is the day, I have to say her my feelings, I need tell her that I love her smile, I need tell her that I love when she sings and her eyes brights, I need tell her that I love her hair when it smells like berrys, I need tell her that I love her..._

_I have to do something to be more time with she, I can't tell it in the nursing, I need be alone with her, choose a good moment. I know, I have an idea._

- Mmm...Rach...

- What's up Finn?

- I've thought...we can...I don't know...we can do a duet in Spanish for the Glee Club... - Finn said so nervous.

- Oh Finn, it's a great idea! I think I have the perfect song to sing. - Rachel said so excited.

- Perfect, we can practise in my house.

-Oh Finn, Can we meet in my house? I have to do somethings now and I have to go to my house.

- Ah...no problem Rach- Finn said giving her a smile.

_Today is the day, I have to say him my feelings, I need tell him that I love his crooked smile, I need tell him that he's the only person with who I can be myself, I need tell him that he's the only person who makes me be a better person, I need tell him that I love him._

_I'll use this afertoon when we practise the duet to tell him._

-Well Finn, I have to go, we meet at 6 p.m. in my house?

-I'll be there. See you! -

FINN POV

_I'm in my home, it's 5 p.m, I still have an hour to arrive to Rachel's. I can't wait, I need see her, but I can't go now, she have somethings to do. I know, I go to have a shower, this always relax me. _

_While I'm having a shower, I'm listening to the radio and suddenly they puts "Sing" by My Chemical Romance, I love this song, when we sang it in Glee Club I enjoyed so much, plus, I sang with Rachel. I start to sing the song._

_- Sing it out,_

_Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings._

_Sing it out,_

_Girl, you got to be what tomorrow needs._

_For every time._

_That they want to count you out,_

_Use your voice,_

_every single time you open up your mouth._

_Sing it for the boys,_

_Sing it for the girls,_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world._

_Sing it from the heart,_

_Sing it till you're nuts,_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts._

_Sing it for the deaf,_

_Sing it for the blind,_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind._

_Sing it for the world,_

_Sing it for the world._

_Sing it out,_

_Boy, they're gonna sell what tomorrow needs_

_Sing it out,_

_boy, they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings_

_You've got to make a choice,_

_If the music drowns you out._

_And raise your voice,_

_Every single time they try and shut your mouth._

_Sing it for the boys,_

_Sing it for the girls,_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world._

_Sing it from the heart,_

_Sing it till you're nuts,_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts._

_Sing it for the deaf,_

_Sing it for the blind,_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind._

_Sing it for the world,_

_Sing it for the world._

_Cleaned-up corporation progress,_

_Dying in the process._

_Children that can talk about it,_

_Living on the webways._

_People moving sideways,_

_Sell it till your last days._

_Buy yourself the motivation,_

_Generation nothing._

_Nothing but a dead scene,_

_Product of a white dream._

_I am not the singer that you wanted,_

_but a dancer._

_I refuse to answer,_

_Talk about the past,_

_Sir and wrote it for the ones who want to get away._

_Keep running!_

_Sing it for the boys,_

_Sing it for the girls,_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world._

_Sing it from the heart,_

_Sing it till you're nuts,_

_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts._

_Sing it for the deaf,_

_Sing it for the blind,_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind._

_Sing it for the world,_

_Sing it for the world._

_The song ends, and I go out of the shower, no I can listen to "One" by U2, a big song too. I put on my clothes, I wear a blue t-shirt and jeans, I love wear jeans. Suddenly, my mobile rings:_

- What about Rachel? -Q

_- Que tal con Rachel? - Q_

_Quinn, it's true, I haven't said nothing about lunch. I call her better._

_**-**_Hey Quinn!

-Hi Finn! What about Rachel?

- Well...more or less. I haven't said her my feeling in the lunch because Kurt has called us to say us about Glee club. But now I meet with her, and I have decide, I'll tell her.

_-_ Oh, that's perfect Finn. Good luck. Well...I have to hang up, my mother calls me. Bye Finn

- Bye Q.

_Half past five, it's time to go Rachel's house._

_I take my bag, I say good-bye to my mom and I go out of my house._

RACHEL POV

_I go out of high school, I take my car and I go to my home. Really I don't have anything to do but I want to prepare to Finn. I arrive to my house and I see a message in the answering machine:_

_-Hello honey! Your dad and me have so much work and this night we have to go to have dinner with the company, so we'll arrive to late. Yo haven't wait us awake. You have eat in the fridge, do the dinner. We love you sweety._

_Perfect, mi parents aren't in house, this way I won't have to explain them nothing about Finn._

_I take my Ipod, I connect it to the speakers and I go to have a shower. I still have an hour until Finn arrive. I turn on my Ipod, I choose the first song and I go into the shower. "Fireworks" by Katy Perry. I feel fireworks when I see Finn, I feel fireworks when I sing with him, I feel fireworks when I'm with him. My mind starts to fly and I started to sing:_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_drifting through the wind_

_wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_like a house of cards,_

_one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew what the future holds_

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

_When the song ends, I go out of the shower and I go to dress, but...What wear? After ten models of clothes, finally I found it one perfect. A brown skirt and a red jersey with a owl. Finn always say that he likes the simple and natural girls, for this I've decided don't make-up me a lot. I only use lip gloss that it taste like strawberrys and mascara._

_It's early, I know, I've decided forget about all the things and start to sing the songs of my Ipod. After a few songs, somebody ring the bell. He is. I downstairs quickly, I retouch my skirt, I close my eyes and open the door._

FINN POV

_I've arrived to Rachel's house, I'm nervous, so nervous. I don't know how I'll tell her, but I'll tell her, whatever happens, I need do this._

_I ring the bell, I wait a moment, and Rachel opens me the door. She looks amazing, people can think that she dresses strange and this stuff but I think she's adorable ans she has so much personality, and she doesn't need make-up to seems pretty or wear tight clothing to seems sexy, because she's pretty and sexy, so sexy._

-Hello Finn! - Rachel say me with a big smile in her face.

-Hi Rach!

-C'mon!- Rachel say opening more the door.

-Thanks.

Then, we upstairs 'till her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Declarations**

Finn "POV"

When we arrived to her bedroom, I saw that she had her desk with a lot of papers and scores.

- I'm sorry for the untidiness Finn, I've been looking for some songs to sing for the duet, and I haven't had time to tidy. - Rachel said ashamed and started to looking for something on the desk.

While Rachel looked for her stuff, I saw a paper on the floor next to her bed. I picked it up and started to reading it. It was the lyric of a song that was in Spanish and in English.

Rachel turned around, saw me with the paper and said:

- What's that paper?

- It's a song in Spanish and there's its translation. Is that what you were looking for?

- I don't know. Let me see it. - Rachel took the paper and after a few seconds said: - Yeah, that's it. Thanks Finn - and smiled to me. - The song is entitled "Sin miedo a volar" by Alex Ubago, a great spanish singer of ballads. It's a good song to sing as a duet, because it has a female and a male part.

- Awesome! Let's start!

- Okay! This is for you, I've made a copy of the lyrics for you.

The music started to play and we were facing each other, losing in our looks. Then I started to sing my part of the song.

_Me muero por suplicarte_

_Que no te vayas, mi vida,_

_Me muero por escucharte_

_Decir las cosas que nunca digas,_

_Mas me callo y te marchas,_

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algún día_

_De no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas._

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar_

Rachel took my hand and started to go down the stairs of her house. Then Rachel smiled and sang her part.

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte,_

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Y que me beses cuando_

_Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,_

_Hasta que el sol aparezca._

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan_

_Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

We went walking to her backyard where I saw a picnick, and Rachel managed me to there. At that moment we started to sing together.

_Me muero por conocerte,_

_Saber que es lo piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar,dejar todo surgir,_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir._

_Me muero por explicarte_

_Lo que pasa por mi mente,_

_Me muero por intrigarte_

_Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,_

_Sentir cada día_

_Ese flechazo al verte,_

_Que mas dará lo que digan_

_Que mas dará lo que piensen_

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

We finished the song holding hands and looking up at the sky.

- We've been great - Rachel said excited.

- Great? We've been awesome! Mr. Schue will be so proud of us - I said to her higging her as tight as I could and she smiled at me.

_Okay that's my moment. I have to tell her..._

- Rach... I have to tell her something

At that moment, rain started to fall heavily.

- Finn, tell me it inside... it's raining - Rachel said trying to manage me inside her house. - Come on Finn, you're so wet

- No Rachel, that's important - I said bringing her closer.

- O...Okay. What's going on Finn?

- I love you, more that anything in that world. I love you since the first time we sang at Glee Club. There's no moment I don't think about you. I love spending time with you and seeing you smile. I adore seeing you sing and how you enjoy on a stage, and the bright in your eyes everytime you sing a solo. I love the way you are, I love you for making me feel that I'm good enough. I love you because you believe in me, because you make my days better, because you've showed me that there's more than popularity. I just love you because you are Miss Rachel Berry. - After saying to her that, she said nothing for seconds and water drops were mixed with her tears, which were falling down her cheeks.

RACHEL "POV"

- I love you, more that anything in that world. I love you since the first time we sang at Glee Club. There's no moment I don't think about you. I love spending time with you and seeing you smile. I adore seeing you sing and how you enjoy on a stage, and the bright in your eyes everytime you sing a solo. I love the way you are, I love you for making me feel that I'm good enough. I love you because you believe in me, because you make my days better, because you've showed me that there's more than popularity. I just love you because you are Miss Rachel Berry. - After saying me that, I didn't know what to say or do. He loved me too. I should be jumping because of the joy, but I couldn't... I could say nothing after his speech. I felt my tears streaming down my face and he was starting to worry.

At that moment I decided that it was the chance of my life, it was all I wanted, so I brought myself closer to him and smiled.

- I love you too - It was all I could say, and we melted in hungrily kiss under the rain.

**I hope you enjoy with my fanfic!**


End file.
